falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Lockreed P-80
The Lockreed P-80 "Meteor" was one of the primary jet fighters of the United States Air Force for most of the 20th and 21st centuries. Designed by Lockreed Industries, and originally entering service as World War II drew to a close in 1945, the P-80 proved itself to be an extremely versatile and capable fighter, scoring countless kills over Korea in the 1950s. Soon, the P-80 was adopted by all branches of the United States military, and could be seen patrolling the skies over the American mainland for 130 years, its longevity comparable only to the Boeing B-52 bomber. It was by 2077 however, being phased out by newer, faster super sonic fighters. Despite this fact it was still used extensively by the Air Force and the Air National Guard. Operational History Although the first P-80s took to the air before the surrender of Germany and Japan in 1945, they were never directly involved in any World War II combat. It wasn't until the Korean War five years later that the P-80 demonstrated its effectiveness in combat. With a ratio of 10 MiGs shot down for every Meteor, American pilots soon managed to reign supreme over "MiG alley", shooting Chinese fighters out of the sky left and right. As 1959 turned into 1960, the Lockreed factory in Burbank, California was producing an average of one thousand fighters per month. The P-80s once again saw service throughout the decade, starting with the Taiwan crisis in 1962 , P-80's protected the air for U.S. Infantry and Marines during the Indo-China War of 1965 (In which they provided escort services to American cargo planes). The P-80's also flew attack runs on Viet Cong and North Indochinese Army, often lighting up the jungles with missiles or napalm. By the mid-2050's P-80's had been upgraded to their fullest potential, using newer air to air missiles and 20mm nose cannons. They had also been upgraded with powerful hybrid engines giving them a top speed of mach 1.6. Despite the fact they were more than a match for any Chiniese or Russian fighters, the Air force and Navt began to fase out the venerable P-80 in favor of the North American F-108 Rapier, the North American F-6 Vigilante, and other multirole fighters. Bu 2077, the more advanced 4++ Air Force and Naval fighters were used in the front lines against the Chinese, while the Air National guard, Civil Air patrol, and the Air and Navy reserve continued flying the P-80 in U.S. territories. During the Great War, the P-80 flew amongst it's more advanced comrades in the last ditch defense of the U.S., and in the nuclear bombing of Communist controlled Asia. While the unbelievably out numbered U.S. Air defenders frantically tried to fend off an unstoppable wave a Chinese bombers and fighters, P-80s served as escorts for U.S. bombers over Asia. Some P-80s even carried tactical nuclear bombs on their wing hardpoints, only to further America's final blow against China and her annexed territories. These planes would later join with the U.S. Military remnant, and form the new United States Military. After the great war very few P-80s can be found in the American wasteland. Many can be found in the Capital Wastes, as the decaying USS Truman (now Rivet City) and several Air bases have derelict P-80s laying around. By 2299, most remaining P-80s have been captured and repaired by the U.S. Remnant and NCR. They have been restored to working order, and form the bulk of U.S. and NCR fighters. Category:Vehicles Category:Article stubs